That summer's break
by lovelyjumbly
Summary: what happens when the team are away in the country... what secrets will unfold for the team
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with Primeval, except a love of the show and these words...**

"Hi Jess ehhh… Its Becker here I was just wondering… well if you would like to come to mine for a drink and then maybe go out… you know on a date kinda thing. Just get back to me please…" Becker nervously came of the phone before realising Connor and Matt giggling behind him. "Fuck off guys!"

"Ohh I see he finally plucked up the courage… and remind me solider boy what are you again?"

Becker's blood started to boil and before he could hit the idiot, which of course was Connor, Matt had stepped in and pushed him away.

"Connor I think that's enough now… Yes" Matt straightened himself saying to the two child like men.

"Anyways why are we here Becker?" Connor cautiously saying. Not wanting to get mistakenly hit by the angry solider.

A clattering of heels and a roar of giggles came down the small hall of apartments.

"here Connor there's your answer" Becker's voice raised as the girls came into the flat. Emily and Abby entered with bags full of clothes which in no doubt had came from Matt and Connors credit cards. They both walked towards there partners ready for a kiss and a cuddle. Matt and Emily stood and whispered into each other ears while Connor and Abby stood and gazed into each others eyes. Jess walked in silently with her phone pressed up against her ear, listening intently

"shit" Becker thought to himself "that's my fucking voicemail, why did i have to send it then!" he welcomed jess with a smile and a wave and she returned a wink, a wink that secured Becker's horrors. It was his voicemail.

Jess emerged off the phone with a little devilish grin.

"right hello everyone" as the couples separated there cuddles into only holding hands, jess continued.

"we have three hours to pack two of the trucks"

"With what? Dinosaurs, creatures?" Abby asked confused.

"no silly, clothes, food, tents and anything you want to take... Were going to the country" Jess energetically said.

"what country? Egypt, china" Connor said dumfound, everyone looked at him with the look of stupidity

"ohhhh Connor" Abby snuggled into him

The team rushed out of the building like little ants until Becker and Jess were left standing face to face.

"I got your voicemail" Jess gently stated to Becker. He stood there with a half grin and half fear of rejection.

"well…" Becker said trying to force the words out of his, now feeling small mouth.

"yes I would love to. Can we just keep it quiet please" Jess enquired getting closer and closer to the gentle giant.

"yeah anything you want" the space between turned to nothing as their two body's were lying against each other. She looked up into Becker's eyes and the pair were hooked. His kiss started from her forehead, light sweet little peaks, until it reached her lips were all of a sudden a fiery rampant lion burst through and the pair were away in a moment of excitement


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with Primeval, except a love of the show and these words...**

It was a three and a half hour drive to the City of Swansea and, a further half an hour to get to Rhossili Bay on the edge of Wales. Matt, Emily and Jess were stuck with Connor for there four hour car journey.

"Abby you got any sleeping pills?" Matt suggested

"yea somewhere, but don't give him one till lunch, takes fifteen minutes to work and he should be asleep for an hour or two. And Matt ONE" Abby tried her best to get it across.

"yea yea one will do him" Connor came running up to the rest of the team.

"so what's the plans then?" Connors face was beaming, just like a kid in a candy stores.

"We are going to leave just now and Becker and Abby are going to leave in about an hour or maybe after lunch" Emily said to Connor.

"ohhh kool I am going in the front then" Connor cried over excited.

"driving" matt shouted. Before he knew it Connor was in the front getting his seat belt on and was ready to go.

"you did say just now matt" Jess giggled along with everybody else.

"we will finish packing the truck and met you there in five hours say" Becker reassured matt as he got into the 4x4. "bye" everyone screamed at each other.

Only half an hour after driving Connor had became unbearable. "Jess" he repeated for the eighth time in a row.

"Connor if you are doing it to just be annoying I would stop it now okay!"

"No I aren't I swear... You like action man don't you?"

" action man?" Emily asked confused

"Becker" Matt answered

"no I don't Connor okay we are friends"

Connor was getting confused "but he asked you out on the phone didn't he. We walked in on him didn't we matt?"

Matt shook his head "Nope Connor I think you were dreaming it"

"No I wasn't cause… but no it wasn't a dream" That was to shut Connor up until they got to the next stop, had lunch and were off again this time Connor was asleep and Emily was a the steering wheel.

"So Jess what's really happening between you and Becker?" Jess turned round to face the Irish man.

"Nothing you said earlier nothing happened"

"Come on, it's Connor nobody would tell him anything." Jess giggled

"I guess your right there but its going quiet and nobody is meant to know, okay please."

"I will keep quiet for action man and you no problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with Primeval, except a love of the show and these words...**

**This Paragraph (I personally think) is just a filler... :/ I couldn't think of anything else sorry guys.**

"Becker?" Abby quizzed

"Yes What is it... I ain't going the wrong way I don't think"

"No not that! What did Jess say?" Abby started to quiz some more.

"Has she got something to tell me?" Becker's eye being to twitch

"No Becker i know you left that message for her asking her out."

Becker's eyes widened and he began to slowly look guiltier and guiltier."Nope i never did a thing"

She began to giggle "You can't lie, to save your life you know that!"

"Get lost I am seriously telling the truth" He couldn't keep a straight face turning red around the cheeks.

"your blushing, so what did she say?" Abby was nearly in stitches laughing at his attempted to stay quiet.

"shut up Abby" he put his head on the steering wheel to try and calm down. Becker was clearly getting annoyed that Abby knew him so well. They had been so close since he joined thee team a couple of years ago, she knew everything about him - when he lied, when he was jealous, when he was annoyed - and it was time for Abby to back off.

Ten minutes had pasted of silence when He decided to open up.

"Okay maybe I was being a shit and lying to you" Becker spoke to himself

"well it was to noticable" Abby implied "so what has been happening with you? You've been really quiet. I don't know the real you anymore." she replied concerned

"i know..." Becker took a big deep breath in "Well i asked jess if she wanted to go out, she got the voicemail as you girls came into my flat, after you all left Jess said yes and we kissed" she whistled instead of an applause. "Abbz dont say anything though its a secret"

"yeah of course, happy for you... but i thought you asked her out ages ago?"

Becker looked down to the floor. "She rejected me"

Abby smirked... "why may I ask?"

"Well something to do with her having a lad already! any woman's excuse"

"Hey It is not" Abby barked at him "She did actually have a boyfriend I know that much, Then after a week she went all quire about it and she apparently dumped him"

Becker looked surprised "Oh no you aren't thinking what I think your thinking are you?"

"Yes Jess dumped him for you!" Abby quietly said.

Everything went quiet in the car. He felt like a big twat.

"She always loved me... well i already knew that" He spoke to himself inside his head.

Abby looked down too her phone to find five missed calls and four text messages from Connor, all stating he was failing on getting anything out of jess.

Abby simple replied "no need babes. Nothings going on"

"I take it that's Connor" Becker being as always noisy.

"who else could it be?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with Primeval, except a love of the show and these words...**

"Amazing" Emily gasped as she came out of the car.

"Bloody hell" Matt struggled to get free from the ever confusing seat belt.

Jess and Connor dragged out two deck chairs each, followed by Emily with a cool bag. A five minute walk lead them to the end of Wales... Rhossi Bay. It was Mind blowing. On top of a small cliff the team set up and cracked open a couple of drinks and sat gazing into the sea. The waves roared up onto the crystal clean sand. Jess pulled out her mobile phone and started to text Becker.

A sharp whistle came from a surprisingly quiet Connor.

"piss off" Jess hissed at him

"ohhh look who is becoming like Becker now!" Connor moaned back.

jess continued. _ At campsite hope your not to long Connor needs a kick up the arse from my favourite Action Man Jxxxxx. _This sent a little tingle threw her spine. She had only called him Action man once or twice when she was flirting with him.

"I'm starting to get bored now" Connor sat up from his chair.

"I'll kick you up the arse then Connor" Becker appeared from nowhere.

"this place is amazing, who knew it was here?" Abby curiously asked the rest of the team.

"there was a leaflet that came through beck...my door and it looked amazingly beautiful." Jess was quick to answer.

"it is bloody amazing!" Emily lifted her head up.

The team except jess and Abby left to collect the camping gear. Jess couldn't keep her eyes off of Becker who was running about after Connor. Matt and Emily just followed behind, holding hands and giggling to each.

"feels good to be her finally" Abby sighed

"I know what you mean" Jess brought her attention back.

"believe me Jess you are as bad as him you know!"

"what are you on about?"

"Becker" she replied to a ever growing red Jess." he can't lie and well you Jess you cant keep your filthy eyes away"

Jess was shocked she had managed to figure it out. "Becker cant lie, he can"

"jess he really cant I swear down, he tried to deny he was scared for you when you had your anaphylactic shock but come on very one seen it even Connor and those things normally go over his head." Abby took a deep breath. "its true and you cant say no." "okay yeah maybe it is but please nobody needs to know..." "deal"

"bet I can go faster then you slow poke." Connor's could be heard for miles.

"prove us wrong then" matt called from in front.

Becker handed over the small trailer with all the teams 4 tents, cooking equipment and other belongings.

"eeeeee"

"struggling" matt and Becker laughed at his poor attempt.

"shut it Hilary" Connor was going to be in for a hiding.

"come here you little shit!" Connor had dropped the handle and was running for his life towards Abby and jess followed by an angry Becker.

"Hilary" Emily questioned the girls as her and matt returned to the deck chairs "thought that was a girls name" they all laughed.

"yeah it is, come on we'll get these tents up before supper." matt asked and two seconds later the girls were up and had two tents each. "fast moving"

"Abby save me" Connor puffed behind her.

"come on Becker Connor leave it now go get the stove on" Connor followed her request while Becker took out another tent and started putting it up. Even Connor was a science geek he was struggling to light up a cooking stove until he found the solution.

"threes no gas left guys, listen"

"come on then nearest towns five maybe ten minutes away. Anybody needing anything?" matt looked around at everybody shaking their heads.

"no come lets go then race you!" Connor was already running from the camp and left matt in a cloud of dust.

"cya" cried Matt


End file.
